Finding U
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Kitty, Rogue and Kurt finally graduate and are ready to go to University! Kitty is hoping to find Lance as he'd walked out of her life thinking he wasn't good enough for her before, but could she possibly find him again?
1. Is it him?

"Kitty, ya' ready or not?" Rogue shouted as she dragged her suitcase out of the door.

"Coming, coming, like, I'm coming!" Kitty screamed back.

Rogue sighed, "Kitty, Kurt is already waiting downstairs and Ororo already prepared da' X-Van. Ah don't wanna be late for University ya' know."

Kitty replied, "Well, I didn't mean to take a longer time in the bath," Kitty's hair was soaking wet while she tied it, "Gosh, you guys, like, just can't wait."

Rogue looked at Kitty grab her suitcase and phased down to the foyer. University was going to be hard but with Kitty, it may be even harder.

"All right, Half-pint, get in," Logan had the door open, waiting for Kitty. Storm was driving them to the airport and Kurt was already in. All the new mutants were waving and shouting good-byes to Kitty, Kurt and Rogue, as they'll be leaving for University that evening. Professor Xavier said it was a pleasure to have them in this school and he'll be looking forward to when they finally graduate and come back with master degrees like he once did.

With one very last wave, Ororo drove the trio to the airport. "It must be exciting to begin yet another chapter of your lives. Seems like just yesterday you were only in Bayville High and enjoying themselves."

"Enjoying? You got to be kidding, Storm." Kurt exclaimed, "I almost didn't make it through."

"But you did in the end. Just that I'll miss being part of the X-men. It'd be like…like missing a part of myself and feel it's not complete." Kitty stared out of the window of the X-Van.

"Oh, you'll still be part of the X-Men alright. Look at jean and Scott. They got into University just fine and had no worries. I heard once they're out, they'll be getting engaged soon." Storm made a turn.

"Good news, ain't it? Them lovebirds are finally getting' married," Rogue said.

"Yes, of course," Storm fully agreed.

They got to the airport really soon. "Good-bye, Bayvile" Kurt looked almost pathetic.

"It wouldn't really be good bye, Kurt. As long as you remember all of us in Bayville, we'll all remember you too." Storm got his luggage out.

"But, it'd be hard to say good-bye." Kitty said, feeling a little sad inside.

"This is a stage everybody would have to go through, Kitty. I went through it myself and learnt a lot when I begun my journey there. It's now you three's turn to do the same yet again. Going to the University of Illinois, am I right? I'm sure Kitty will be very happy, since her parents are in Illinois."

"Yeah, of course. Just that, the distance is still quite far. I mean, my house is at one side of Illinois, yet the University is at the other end."

"Hey, our plane's here. Ah don't want to miss it." Rogue tapped on Kitty's shoulder.

Storm pushed the trio to the front, "Go on, people. Don't expect the plane to sit around to wait for you guys."

"We'll come back and visit you as often as we can." Kitty waved good-bye.

"Ja, bye, Strom!" Kurt was the last to go.

* * *

They got to the plane eventually, even though Kurt wanted to port out to say one last good-bye to Storm if she's still there, and Kitty was always pretty picky about the sitting arrangement.

The plane took off exactly at 8 in the night.

Kitty stared out into the dark sky outside. It was dotted with stars and the air was probably cold outside. Kurt was sleeping already and Rogue was too. Everyone was tired. Kitty made sure no one was looking when she phased her hand through her little khaki colored bag and pulled out her diary.

Clasped tightly between the pages was the picture she kept with Lance. It was an old picture, yes, and their very last one too. Kitty forced a little tear back as she stared some more at the picture.

After Apocalypse had been defeated by the X-Men and some other mutants, she and Lance made up again, after their break-up.

But one day, he just…left. He didn't tell her anything, nothing at all, and still, he left without a single sound.

Right in the early morning after the night Lance had left, Pietro then sped to her and told her everything, leaving her broken and to pick out the pieces herself. She thought after so many years, she'd have already gotten over that guy but she never did. She found she still loved him.

All Pietro told him was that Lance made a quick note on a piece of paper, saying he'd give his Jeep to no one, and that…that he couldn't give kitty what she's meant to deserve. He wrote that he'll never be good enough for her and that she'll find someone a lot better than him, that loser.

But Kitty felt she didn't need much. As much as Scott and Wolverine hated Lance to bits and her parents never approved of them being together, she still loved him. But he just left like that. And worse, she didn't know where he went.

The school cleared his locker dead out and everyday, she had to face the empty seat of Lance's during Chemistry and the lack of a boyfriend too, but she'll wait.

She'll wait forever to find him.

Kitty started to sob rather quietly, pushing the picture back into the middle of the diary. She really really really loved him and she will wait to tell him that.

* * *

"And here's our…school?" Kurt gulped, holding the piece of paper in one hand while the other pulled at his suitcase slowly.

The school was absolutely huge. It was well known for two things; the school's academic results, which was how the three of them got in and the other was about talents. If you had any great talent, there was a slight possibility that the school might take you in.

"This school is mega-huge!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go find our room-mates and settle in. School starts tomorrow," Rogue pointed out. She was confused over the school system too, but she figured out she'll manage without a problem.

They got to the main notice board where all the dorms are sorted out and stuff. "Hey, ah am sharin' a locker with ya'," Rogue said.

"All right!" Kitty had shared her room with Rogue all the time, so she wouldn't have to get used to another person all over again.

"I got mine with a guy…I think…his name is Shola." Kurt said.

"At least you're not alone, Kurt, think on the bright side." Kitty tried to lighten up the atmosphere around.

Kitty and Rogue got to their own dorm, leaving Kurt to source for his own.

"Hmmm…not bad," Kitty opened her luggage up.

Rogue landed on the bed, "Tell me bout' it."

"Ummm…Rogue, I think I'll want to check out the school first. And leave you to sleep for awhile."

"Yeah, go ahead." Rogue mumbled sleepily. Must have been worn out from the flight. Well, that's what University is all about.

Kitty looked round the school and the confused faces of the many other new comers. Kitty had her diary in hand just so she could write down some important stuff and maybe, let Rogue take a look at it later on at lunch break.

Kitty picked out some notes too and hurried back to the dorm when she bummed into someone and her diary plus all her notes came spilling into the air. Whoever she knocked, had his notes thrown to the ground too.

"Oh, can I be any klutzier here?" Kitty groaned as her eyebrows knitted together.

As the stranger bent down to pick up the diary, he came face to face with the photo that had slipped out too. He froze right at the spot and quickly, he picked up all his things and some of Kitty's as well. He pushed them back to Kitty and even before she could thank him, he dashed off and got lost in the crowd.

Kitty looked down at her diary with the picture sticking out, and then tried to remember the stranger's features.

The brown hair and dressing of ripped jeans looked extremely familiar to her. Where had she seen it before?

Kitty's mouth formed an "O" as she pulled the picture out again and stared at Lance, grinning back at her.

Kitty looked into the crowd.

Could it be…could it be him?

* * *


	2. After 4 years

Kitty rubbed her eyes again. It couldn't be. After all, she searched for, like, almost 4 years and always came back to square one. But how could someone like Lance actually appear in a University? It was impossible.

Kitty felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around, "Kurt!"

"Kitty!" Kurt said, "I've been looking all over for you. Vhere did you go?"

Kitty pointed into the crowd, "Kurt, I think…I think I saw Lance. He bummed into me and-."

"Vat, Kitty, bumping into someone doesn't mean it's Lance. Ve's been lost ver four years already. Vat makes you think that it must be Lance?" Kurt had a very strong German accent.

Kitty wondered. _Maybe…maybe it's just my nerves. I must be thinking, like, too much already. Kurt's right. Maybe he just looks like Lance. It doesn't mean it's him, right?_

"Maybe it's that I'm thinking too much, Kurt. But he…he looked almost like he was Lance." Kitty said.

Kurt laughed, "In a University? Kitty, it's…not possible."

Kitty knew about Lance and his studies. He never failed to give a headache to any teacher and he's probably one of the most common one to see, getting ticked off from Principal Kelly or someone else.

But they looked way too…too alike.

Kurt pushed Kitty into the crowd, so no one could see him clearly and from there; he ported to the stairway closest to Kitty's dormitory. "Now, vun think so much, Kitty. Just go vand get some rest, ok?"

"Well, alright. I think I'll get a hot bath first and then explore some other day. Come to think of it, maybe I should go take some Aspirin too, before my head, like, totally explodes."

"Good thinking. Vand, bye!" Kurt teleported away leaving the smoke behind like he always did.

Kitty got back to the shared bedroom between she and Rogue and started to sort out her notes.

Her eyes widened at one of the unfamiliar ones. The paper was a little crumpled and it was a class timetable. It was a reprinted one as the normal one they gave was a piece of green paper. This one was white.

And what really caught her eye most was the name scribbled on the corner…Lance.

It was a little blurry but it was Lance.

Kitty came over with happiness, thinking that maybe the Lance she was looking for might be in this school, in the same campus as her!

Kitty bounced onto Rogue's bed, waking her up instantly. "Rogue! Rogue! I think I found him. Like, I was-."

"Kitty! Ah was sleeping jus fine till ya' came in! What's with ya'?" Rogue grew upset.

"No, look, Rogue! Just now, I knocked into a guy and got one of his papers by accident and…and look!" Kitty pushed the paper into Rogue's hands even before she knew what was going on.

Rogue looked and sighed at Kitty. "Kitty, I hate to tell ya' this, but do you know how many "Lance"s' are there in this school? Ah wouldn't be surprised if there were at least 10 that walked right past ya' and ya' don't know it too. Ah mean, you can't just judge by a piece of paper with a "Lance" on it, right?"

Kitty stammered, "B…but, he looked just like Lance. You know, brown hair, ripped jeans…"

Rogue got up from her bed, "Kitty, ah had brown hair, you had brown hair and so many others have brown hair. And worse, it could be dyed too."

Kitty didn't feel like believing it but she felt she must. "Rogue…maybe you're right. I…I just want to look for Lance so badly, I guess. It's been a good four years and still nobody has a single piece of news about him. Like, what's he playing at?"

"He could have gone somewhere but ya' won't know. Ah mean, he could have gone to somewhere like…like North Pole but ya' never will know."

Kitty didn't feel like laughing at the lame joke she made. After all, all she wanted to do is find the owner of this paper and then she'll decide for herself.

* * *

Kitty had very little lessons with Rogue or Kurt. As far as she could tell, Rogue felt like going solo and Kurt was making friends still with this certain "Shola" guy character, so it wouldn't be good to interrupt. The only lesson the three of them had was music, but it wasn't long.

"Right…so here's my locker…" Kitty glanced at the thing that looked so familiar to the silver lockers in Bayville High except that this one was green in color. Still, no big difference.

Kitty opened up her locker. Mmmm…very clean. A point for the janitor. The first thing kitty did was to pin up the picture of Lance and her together and then followed by pictures of her friends, the people at the institute and her family, followed by some of her all-time favorite country singers.

She already knew what Rogue would put on her locker. Maybe, Korn or some of the other goth singers and bands or maybe, she would like to keep hers completely clean. Kurt would have the first one, Amanda, then his foster parents and maybe one of himself, since he was always a little "over" on the way he looked like. Blue.

Kitty pilled tons of books into the locker, and lightened the over-weight bag of hers.

"And…ah, I've got Chemistry first up."

Lance got into her head again. She remembered that he was always her lab partner and now, she'll be doing it with somebody else, somebody she knew nothing about. Oh, how nice can that get…

Chemistry was nice and so was Literature, which came after that. Everything was harder, more complicated and more brain exhausting too. She felt her brain had every last bit of its juices squeezed out till she was totally worn out. She wondered how Kurt and Rogue were handling it themselves.

* * *

During Lunch…

"I'm telling you, the teachers are all so fierce! And scary!" Kurt said, over his sandwich.

"Man, ah thought ah would die of all this." Rogue replied.

Ok, so guess they aren't handling it any better than I am myself…

"What have you got later on?" Kitty asked.

All replies were Music. So, it wouldn't be all that bad…

Kitty, Rogue and Kurt entered the room. It was filled with whispers and shuffling feet, so maybe the lesson wouldn't be as hard as Math or Biology.

"All right, students. This year, we'll all concentrate on only one instrument," said the male teacher in charge for music. "And it'd be the guitar."

Some moans came up. "Now, now, unless you want to do Literature with Mrs. Brown, then you certainly may. So, anyone?"

Of course, no hands were raised up.

"Good." The male teacher smiled at his students. "I'm going to be at a meeting today involving your after school activities. So, I'll be having my star pupil in guitar to come teach you guys how fun is guitar." And he left the room.

"Aw, man, ah think ah am gonna' hurl already." Rogue sighed loudly.

"Hey, he did have a point here. Either it's this or Mrs. Brown. And guys, believe me, she really gets to you. Maybe this student of his would be nice." Kitty said.

Kurt laughed, "Ja, right."

They waited patiently as the student came speeding in, half-panting and holding his guitar.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had some stuff to attend to and I…uh…"

Kitty, Rogue and Kurt had their eyes wide open. Will wonders ever cease…Lance?

Lance spotted Kitty at the back and he hesitated a little. "My name is…uh…Lance. Just call me that, ok? I'll be assisting you guys for every…um…lesson now onwards."

Ever since he left, Lance seemed to have grown up a whole lot. His hair was longer for sure and he seemed more matured in many ways. So, is this where he had been for 4 years? Can't possibly be…

Lance didn't want to look at Kitty. _Oh man, of all Universities in the world, she, goth girl and Blue boy had to pick this one? One Brotherhood versus three X-men. Same case as usual…he was the loser._

Lance taught them the very basics and even showed them how to play some songs too. His fingers were very fast and moved really quickly round the strings. But in truth, Kitty wasn't concentrating.

Rogue nudged Kurt in the stomach with her elbow and pointed at Kitty. Kitty was just staring at Lance. And no one knew what she was thinking.

The lesson ending pretty soon. The students all stood up to leave, even Lance. He didn't really want to be in any embarrassing state, especially not talking to his ex-girlfriend/ long-time no see girlfriend. But Kitty seemed pretty eager to talk to **him**.

As soon as every student left, Lance did too, only that Kitty blocked his exit.

"Vant us to get out?" Kurt asked. He didn't wait for an answer when he grabbed onto Rogue and ported them to god-knows-where.

"Lance? Is that really you?" Kitty asked.

Lance shook his head. "I'm not Lance, Kitty. Now, get out of my way. I still have lessons."

Kitty still didn't budged, "Then…then how did you know my name was Kitty in the first place?"

Lance knew he made a huge mistake. "Kitty, I have things to do." He pushed her out of the way and ran past.

Kitty tried to catch up, calling his name several times, but still, she lost him in all the mess.

Lance was happy he got past Kitty by running into the boy's room, and heaved a sign of relieve. But he didn't really want to hide from her. It's just that he wasn't ready…ready to face her and tell her the truth.

He did miss her. After not seeing her for a lousy four years and then finding her in the University of Illinois, he didn't know whether he ought to be happy or sad.

Lance leaned against the tiles of the wall, hoping that one day, he could face her bravely.

And tell her he still loved her.

* * *


	3. Feelings they still have

Kitty looked into the distance. Why didn't Lance want to come out and face her? Was he afraid or something? Nah, afraid? That'll be the first.

She couldn't help but turn back, her eyes drooping. She was clueless on what she ought to do, and hoped somebody she knew would come out and help her.

"Kitty!" Kurt caught sign of Kitty, despite all the pupils walking about. "Oh, hi, Kurt. Listen, I don't feel so good. I think…I'll just forget the lecture. Just grab me some notes ok?"

"Woah, you can't get out of the whole day." Kurt understood how sad Kitty must have felt. After all, he and Amanda had a good relationship, and they were scared they might lose each other, but Kitty? She's had her heart broken already and now that she's found him, he didn't want to come out and meet her.

"All right, you go and rest. I'll tell Rogue."

Kitty waved Kurt off in gratitude and walked off, "Thanks, Kurt, you're a great pal."

"Hey, vhat are teammates for?" Kurt said. Then, he looked around. Lance, that dummy wouldn't have got very far. As far as he could tell, he's a teleporter. And he was smart. He'll find him.

Kurt searched around and the closest hiding place he found was the boy's room. Must ve vit! Kurt got in, and spotted no one else in the toilet but one closed cubicle.

"Lance? Avalanche?" Kurt pounded on the door.

The door was threw open by a very light tremor and Lance came out, having a really mad look on his face. "What do you want, Blue-boy?"

Kurt said, "It's about Kitty. Why don't you go find her in her room? I'll give you her number and-."

"I don't need sympathies from anyone and especially you! And me and Kitty's business is dead none of yours, got that?" Lance shouted at Kurt.

"So, you're just vurning your back on kitty? After she's been trying so many ways to find you for four years and now, you're doing this to her again?" Kurt yelled.

It wasn't often he yelled at anybody and the last time he did was because his image inducer refused to work and now, he was doing it out of concern for a good friend. Lance looked kinda' guilty but he wasn't about to admit it, "Look, Blue-boy, say what you want. I'm outta here, good riddance."

"Vell, I hope you live with your conscience." Kurt passed one last angry look at Lance before porting away.

Lance stared at the puff of smoke fade and got out of the boy's room. He got back to his own dorm and wondered whether he had done the right thing.

Hey, Blue-boy wasn't completely wrong. I did turn my back on Kitty. I didn't care how she felt and I left without a single word. Even that goody professor couldn't track me with his fancy Cerebro.

Lance did love Kitty. After all, she was the only person on Earth that really cared for him. And he was now abandoning her.

Again.

Did he really have to do this?

* * *

Kitty faced the empty room. It was in quite a mess still, since they just got here.

Kitty cupped her face in her hand and cried. To heck with Lance Alvers. To think I cared so much for that guy and he was doing this to me again like he did for four years. What was happening to her god-forsaken life anyway?

Kitty played with her dragon plushie, Lockheed. "Lockheed, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

She loved him more than anything, but she really didn't want to make him feel like he was trapped or under attack or something. She just wanted to have a good relationship with the guy she liked.

"Is that really so hard to ask for?"

Kitty decided that once she saw Lance next, she was going to ask him for a proper chat. About their life.

"Wait a second…"Kitty pulled the piece of Lance's timetable out from her pocket. "How idiotic can I get?" Kitty unfolded it.

Kitty looked at his lessons. So, he was planning on doing the Arts stream, just like she and Rogue too. Too bad Kurt had planned on taking the Science Stream, since he was good at that kind of thing.

Kitty smiled. The first lesson he had tomorrow was Music again. And she was having a free period then. No harm in standing outside and peep in, considering that there was a glass window at the door for her to.

And maybe, she would be lucky enough to grab a chat with him.

* * *

"Ya' sure bout' it?" Rogue passed her a "look".

"Hey, how hard could it be? I just want to, like, talk you know," Kitty hugged her books tight.

"Well, sure. But when he comes…"

"I wouldn't let him see me yet. I'll hide for a while and when the lesson starts, I'll just watch. How tough can it all be?"

Kurt hoped Kitty knew what she was doing, "But he's still a Brotherhood, remember?"

"Of course I do, I don't have short term memory, ok?" Kitty said.

"Well, see ya'. Ah got to head for the lecture theatre now." Rogue mumbled.

"Yeah, and I'm getting' late for Biology too. Lunch?" Kurt asked.

Kitty nodded and watched her friends leave. "All the better."

Kitty waited for a while before seeing some other students go into the music room and when she caught a glimpse of Lance, she phased through a locker when no one was paying any attention to her.

After when she felt one hundred percent sure that Lance had got in to be the assistant for the male teacher, Kitty then phased out again, facing the very empty hall.

Kitty peeped in. She never knew Lance could even do well in school. Maybe, he's just discovered his true potential. After all, Kitty knew her talent was in with the arts. Dancing!

Kitty looked at Lance help with the music teacher and the clueless students with the guitar. Even though the students were only one year younger than Lance, they still respected him a lot.

From what Kitty could tell, she knew Lance was much happier here than he was in Bayville High. Back then, pupils picked on him, and they never respected him. Here, Lance had made a brand new start, starting by showing she, Kurt and Rogue he was better than a nobody after all.

Kitty hid at the side, watching the students the same age as she was stream out in a single file. And then, she waited for Lance and the music teacher to come out.

"Alvers, I want you to help me every day, understood?" Kitty saw the male teacher come out.

"Definitely, Mr Baxter. I will I promise." Lance said.

Lance caught sign of Kitty and he was indeed shocked, but he didn't stop.

"Lance? Can I talk to you for a moment, please? It's…uh…about Music. Yeah, music." Kitty grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"My, Alvers. Go ahead, since a student asked for your help. But for now, I need to go to the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee." Mr Baxter said.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure, Mr Baxter. Go ahead."

Lance turned to face Kitty and mumbled, "Kitty, you're lying. You don't need help, do you?"

Kitty smiled, "You still know me the best, Lance. I was…you know…wondering if…if you'll like a drink…with me, sometime."

"I'm busy, Kitty. And I'm sure you are too. I don't have time."

"Then, how about lunch with me?" Kitty pleaded. "Lance, I just wanna' talk. Is that so difficult, huh?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at her. Hopefully, she wasn't gonna' ask anything too…too into him, like "Do you still love me, Lance?"

"Fine. This afternoon. But don't blame me if you don't show up, Kitty." Lance had a soft spot for Kitty in him.

Kitty smiled, "I'm sure I will show up."

Lance turned around to walk away, and smiled. He loved that mega watt smile of hers. It just seems to brighten every thing up.

And how could he not keep his word, especially to Kitty?

* * *

_OK, now I really won't be updating for a while, cos' I'll be really really really busy this week, but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie. Took me some time to finish it. Please review…please please please! Thanks!

* * *

_


	4. Busted big time

"Are you sure, Kitty? I don't think you should see Lance. He's may come out with the rock slide thing again!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Rogue asked.

Kitty nodded, "I just tell you guys one little thing about me going to lunch out with him and you guys, like, totally say so much! He wouldn't do it, Kurt, if I know him. Not in front of everyone, I'm so sure."

"Ah think she means it," Rogue said, a little too loudly.

"You bet I do, Rogue. All I want to do is just sit down, eat and talk. No big, guys." Kitty waved her friends off, leaving them shrugging to themselves and went to find Lance.

"Please, please don't let your cell phone number change, Lance." Kitty dialed at his number quickly.

"Kitty, I'm standing right behind you," Lance said.

Kitty grinned. She heard his phone ring so he didn't change his number. It's just that he didn't reply to her every call for the past four years; she started to have huge doubts already.

"Good. I'm, like, so not alert on what's around me."

"Yeah," Lance answered moodily. Was he right to even show up?

"Kurt, stop it." Rogue pulled Kurt back from the side of the wall, and to stop him from eavesdropping on Kitty and Lance.

"Hey, you agreed, Rogue." Kurt shot back.

Rogue didn't have a good feeling, "Ferget it, Kurt. Ah don't think that we should be doing this. Even if we do want Kitty to be safe."

"I'm not budging, Rogue." Kurt seemed to be absolutely sure of what he was doing.

Kitty opened her soft drink and took a quick gulp, "So, Lance, how's it been going these years?"

"Ok. Got a garage job, came to University, and didn't die, thank you," Lance said, sarcastically.

Kitty was a little taken aback by his attitude. "Well, then why did just leave without saying anything?"

"Because, Kitty, I just felt like leaving. I…you know I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Then, how did you know wad I want, Lance?" Kitty asked.

Lance looked away, "kitty, I've thought it through too many times. I'm not good enough and that's a fact."

"Then, let's change it. Make you good enough…for me," Kitty put her hands on top of Lance's and smiled.

Lance pulled away, "Kitty…I…I don't know."

"But I do, Lance. Why can't we be just like last time?"

Lance didn't feel like replying at all. He thought maybe after some time, Kitty would forget about him. Doesn't look like the case now.

Before Lance got too far, Rogue and Kurt jumped out of their hiding place. "Whadya think ya' are goin' ya yahoo?" Rogue crossed her arms.

"Yeah, after so long, we even thought you'll change!" Kurt blurted out.

Lance turned back to look at Kitty. "Thanks a lot, Kitty. Blue-boy and Queen of Goth here is your new bodyguards?"

"Lance, it's not what you think! I didn't know anything about this." Kitty said.

Lance pushed past them both and stalked off.

"Ha! We showed him. We're the X-Men!" Kurt said.

"Thanks guys. I was getting to him and you guys just popped out of almost nowhere and now, he's probably never going to want to talk to me ever again." Kitty walked off.

Rogue looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, nice plan, _Blue-boy_…Kitty's mad and it's all cos' of ya'"

"But we vere trying to help her."

"Yeah, but ah ain't sure we did the right thang after all," Rogue looked at the small figure go.

* * *

Rogue found Kitty in her bed, with her back towards the door.

"Hey," Rogue tried to be friendly but didn't seem to be succeeding very well.

Kitty sniffed, "Do you and Kurt know that I took a lot to talk to him? Great going, guys."

"No, Kitty. Ya' don't understand. Lance ain't da' guy fer ya'. With your kinda' standard, ya' would have gotten someone better."

Kitty sat up, her eyes red, "You don't get it. I searched **so** long for Lance. I just wanted to…to…"

"Be together with 'im. Me and Kurt, we both know."

"If you do understand, you won't be eavesdropping on me today."

"Well, maybe ah can talk him around," Rogue offered.

"No, thanks, Rogue. I had, like, enough of one day. Just don't bug me."

"Fine, ah'll go and find Kurt."

"Whatever," Kitty started to cry again, her tears free-falling.

* * *

"See? We busted with Kitty big time!" Rogue said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kurt didn't look very hopeful for Rogue to have any brilliant ideas.

"Maybe we could talk to 'im. It might work."

Kurt sighed, "Believe me, I've already tried. Last time."

"That was last time. How 'bout this time?"

"If you want, then you do it. I don't want Kitty to blame me again for helping her." Kurt said.

"Well, fine, then!" Rogue stalked off.

She got to the music room. High chances he might be there.

As she went in, there was only the pathetic looking music teacher.

"Uh, Mr Baxter? Do ya' know where ah can find Lance Alvers? It's kinda urgent, if ya' ask me."

"Hmmm…I'm not very sure. But maybe you could get him at the Lecture Theater now."

"Oh, then that's ok. Thanks, Mr B."

Rogue frowned harder.

Is it really that tough to get somebody?

And she used to think Lance was one of the most unpopular guys in Bayville too.

* * *

Kitty wiped her face with a tissue. This was stupid…why was she getting so worked up? Over a guy like Lance too…

There came a knock on the door. Probably Rogue forgot to bring her keys again. Great…just great.

"Coming," Kitty chocked.

And just as she pulled the door open with her face still wet, she looked at who was at the door.

No Mystiques here. This was **him** all right.

"Lance?" Kitty said.


	5. Mutants rising

Kitty turned away, hiding her upset-ness. "Wha…What are you doing here? Don't you have **a lot** of things on?"

Lance felt really bad. Kitty was a nice girl. And she did so much, trying to get him back. He knew he still loved her, and he knew she loved him too. But something else was in the middle.

Something that didn't want them to be together.

"Kitty…about what happened just now at the-."

"I don't want to know what happened, you big jerk." Kitty pulled at his shirt. "I took so long to find you and in less than a sentence, you try to get me off your back."

Lance looked down at her. He knew lots of guys liked Kitty in Bayville but never admitted it. And moreover, no one knows why Kitty would like and go out with someone like Lance. It's either Kitty got some damage done to her head or that maybe, it **is** Love.

"Kitty," Lance grabbed onto her wrist and stopped her from what she was doing. "Kitty, I admit it. I do love you. Because you're the only person who really knows me, understands me and would be with me. I've never met anyone like you and I've loved you since we met in Illinois, when I saved you from the falling hawk, when I joined the X-Men because of you. I really do like you, Kitty, and nothing's gonna' change. But…"

"It's true, isn't it? You're just a lousy guy Rogue and the others kept warning me about. You, for one, are just afraid. Afraid of what people would say, afraid of what Scott and the rest would remark, afraid of facing my parents. I hate that in a guy, especially you. I…I don't know what I'd do with or without you." Kitty screamed at him, and slammed the door in his face loudly.

Lance just stared at the door, with the words "236" on it. And he bowed his head down. Being 8, he was already a failure. Being 18, he's still a failure. And now that he was 22, he didn't seem to have taken a rest from being one still.

Nope, he didn't like it one bit and he knew Kitty didn't either. Of course, one day, he'd like to earn enough money some day, buy a ring, ask for Kitty's hand in marriage and get a family. How funny…someone like him? A family?

It wasn't very funny to him. Lance listened to the sobbing inside the room, on the other side of the wooden door.

It was still true.

He could never ever give Kitty anything.

Except maybe his love.

"Kitty? Kitty, I know you can hear me." Lance knocked on the door, softly yet firm too.

"Go away," Kitty yelled back. "I don't know you. And if you see the real Lance Alvers anywhere, tell him that he was better than his duplicate I just met. The old Lance would never do this to me, make me suffer and make me cry. I hate the new one here, that piece of…of junk. And Kurt was right. You are just some rockslide scenario guy. And you would never learn to love anybody."

Ouch. Lance felt his heart ache, hearing such words.

"Kitty. I…I really want us to be together. Too many things changed and happened. I just…no, you and I both need time to think." Lance pushed his hands right down to the bottom of his jeans and walked away.

Kitty opened the door slowly, fixing her eyes on the spot where Lance stood at less than a moment ago.

She felt more tears come out and for that; she hated herself even more than ever.

Kitty slammed the door shut and with tears still stinging her eyes, what she thought she needed most right now was a walk.

She didn't even realize that Lance was just standing behind the pillar, looking at her. And ready to follow her.

* * *

"Ah told ya, we can't bust in the Lecture Theatre already, why didn't cha' listen ta' me?" Rogue scolded at Kurt.

"Hey, I was kind enough to help you find Avalanche. We couldn't possibly find him in such a dark place! And you sneezed! That was why Mrs. Mckelvin found us!"

"It was yer' fur, Kurt." Rogue unlocked the door. "Now, be quiet. If Kitty sees ya', she'll…"

Coming face to face with her was an empty room, with the blanket on the floor and Kitty's bag on the table.

"Vhere is she?" Kurt asked, "I thought you said-."

"Ah know what ah said. We are s'pose to find her now!" Rogue marched out of the room.

"Are ya' coming or what?" She shouted at him.

* * *

Kitty dragged herself down the very empty street. Of course, nobody really goes out of University in the afternoon. Except her.

Kitty looked into the shop window of a bridal store. The gowns were beautiful. A sample picture of a couple smiling sweetly at each other got her smiling too. Kitty felt like phasing her hands through the thin glass and touch the silk. But no, she couldn't blow her cover.

Kitty cried some more. She didn't expect breaking up with someone would hurt her so badly. She always thought that once she found Lance, they could continue being with one another. Well, it was all of Lance's fault, that stupid…stupid rocky thingy. She ran out of bad words to call him already.

Lance stared at her. He was at least smart enough to keep out of her distance. If she saw him ever again, she'll blow.

Kurt got out of the University too. "She couldn't have gone very far."

"Ya' think?" Rogue looked around. But all she saw was Lance.

"Hey, there's Lance, that jerk!" Kurt ran forward and jerked him back. "Vhere's Kitty?"

Lance saw both Kurt and Rogue and yelled back, "Look, can't I come out for a walk myself? _Bodyguards?_"

Kitty turned to look who had shouted and when she saw Lance; she felt more tears coming out. Why did he have to be at everywhere?

Kitty saw Kurt and Rogue too. The idea of just pulling them back and don't look at Lance crossed her mind. Just don't look at him. No biggie, right?

Kitty started to cross the road, her tears blurring her vision. As she stopped halfway to wipe her tears dry first so Lance won't see them, a truck came driving up.

"Kitty!" Lance rolled his eyes back, "erupting" the ground. The ground "heeded" his comment and broke up. The truck overturned as Kitty's eyes widened with shock.

Lance just saved her from getting ran over. Many people stopped to see what was going on.

The driver in the truck called for help, his legs stuck. Kitty ran up to the truck and phased herself through. Saving the person was more important.

"I…I got cha'," Kitty strained to pull him out.

"They…they're mutants!" People looked at one another.

"Uh-oh. We're busted again." Rogue sounded very much pissed off.

Lance ran up and pulled Kitty away. "Kitty, let's go."

Kitty nodded, forgetting her problems with Lance. She took his hand and got back to the roadside.

"I think we better split." Rogue started to run away when people blocked her path. Soon, people surrounded them…as if they did something wrong.

"We want mutants clear of our place!"

"Go home!"

"We don't need mutants here! Go back where you came from!"

The comments made them four panic. "Grab on to me!" Kurt shouted.

Rogue, Kitty, even Lance grabbed onto Kurt as he ported them back to the University. Kitty looked up at Lance before she found herself in Rogue and her shared bedroom. He still looked the same. He still looked like…like Lance.

And she still loved him a lot.

Only now, they had to deal with another city of mutant haters.

* * *

Sorry, Got way too many things to do so didn't update this week. The next chappie...hmm...I hope I can "produce" a little earlier. Well, make do with this one for now then...

* * *


	6. Getting Harder everyday

"Oh, great. Now it's open season to mutants again." Kurt crouched on the ground.

"Well, as what ah'm seeing now…" Rogue pushed the curtains of the window back with a long sigh. People were already at the door of the University. Not many, but enough to create a major commotion. "-Ah think we're SO dead."

Kitty played with a tiny lock of her hair. "Like, what's it with them? We helped save them!"

Kurt immediately pointed an accusing finger at Lance, "If the Richter Scale hadn't erupted the ground, we vould'nt have blown our cover!"

"I did it to save Kitty!" Lance shot straight back, his arms crossed.

"Quit it, ya' two. We all got enough trouble here already and ya' two are pointing fingers now at somebody t' blame. Man, grow up, will ya'?" Rogue shouted at them.

She grabbed her towel. "Let me take m' last shower her in peace, before the "anti-mutant" shit ass thin' starts." Slam!

"And I think I'll go clear my evidence before Shola or anyone else finds anything." Kurt ported away.

"Um, thanks, Lance. For just now…" Kitty mumbled quietly.

"Nah no big deal. I know you don't want me around. I'll be…leaving then." Lance stood up to go.

Kitty got him to stay. "Lance, really, I like you. You don't have to do this. I don't even know we'll end up like this." And tears begun to spill out.

Lance smiled down at her. She looked good, even if she was crying. "Yeah, _I didn'_t know we'd be anything like today then. Do you know how much I…"

"Lance, I don't wanna' hear anything mushy, especially not from you."

Lance leaned down at kissed her tears away. "Kitty, I don't know. I'll try if you want me too. I mean, I'll do whatever I can to give you a better life."

Kitty pulled him down and her lips touched his, turning it into a kiss they both didn't have for four years.

"Lance," Kitty started to cry again, while she was still kissing him, "I…I've been, like, dying to hear that. I…I hate being angry with you. It really hurts like hell."

Lance said, "Kitty, we really make a good fit. We fight and always make up so fast."

"I don't care. I just want you to shut up now and-." Kitty pulled him closer to her and hugged him so tight he could barely move.

"Uh-hm…" Rogue tapped her fingers on the side of the bathroom door, her hair still wet and she had a raised eyebrow.

"Rogue! How…how long had you been watching already?" kitty pushed Lance away before Rogue could "catch them in the act" anymore.

Rogue over to her CD player (yes, the raised eyebrow is still raised) and pressed the start button. She was hoping not to sound too…too involved in the Lance and Kitty thingy, but it wasn't everyday that she gets to catch them kissing… especially not when they had a major crisis in their hands.

"Well, ah didn't know you guys were that fast. Not when it's still anti-mutants out there," Rogue hung her towel up, her head slightly (only, slightly) swaying to the Ashlee Simpson "La La" song.

"Hey, look Goth queen, we didn't choose to be born with these damnable powers here!" Lance said, as if Rogue was accusing him of something.

Kitty stared at Lance, "Lance, we were born with these powers cos' God knew we'll use them and do good things. We can save people with our powers. What's up with that?"

"I'm not saying that I hate my powers, Kitty. If only the people out there had half a idea of what we use them for, then maybe we wouldn't be fearing dinner so much…"

And speaking of dinner…

* * *

Stares…more stares…

The four of them, with Kurt occasionally glaring at Lance and Lance passing piercing looks towards Kurt, everyone was staring at them.

The hurtful words that pierced through them. The words they always used to hear back in Bayville. Mutants…Freaks…you hear so much you almost start to believe it yourself.

They settled down at a table in the middle of the room. Usually, Kurt and Lance would've started to yell stuff at each other but not today. They were busy enough just coping with all the words that were shouted at them.

"Ah don't like i**t."** Rogue couldn't help but say.

"Aw, just leave it. Let them say all they want. It won't hurt us." Kitty said. She hoped she wasn't lying because she really hated what she was hearing herself.

"Man, they are looking for trouble_." Lance _threw his fork on the dish and wanted to rock the place and hopefully, he could bury all this crap that was going on now.

"Lance, are you crazy? We all can't do that! Once we do, we're dead!" Kitty stopped Lance before he could do anything else idiotical.

Lance stopped only on the account on Kitty. If none of the X-Men were here, he'd have done it long ago.

Lance looked behind him, spotting the school class-chairman heading towards their table with "followers" tailing behind. "Don't look now but Alice of hell-land is here."

"Alice?" Kurt stood up to see better.

"Well, well, well, hello. Oh, how should I address you? Muties? Freaks?" Alice stifled a laugh.

"Not very funny, Alice." Rogue stood up too.

"We'll make this short and sweet then, muties. Leave this school and leave Illinois as well." Alice shouted.

Kitty took a step up front, "But we're here to study, just like evear back in Bayville. Mutants…Freaks…you hear so much you almost start to believe it yourself.

They settled down at a table in the middle of the room. Usually, Kurt and Lance would've started to yell stuff at each other but not today. They were busy enough just coping with all the words that were shouted at them.

"Ah don't like it." Rogue couldn't help but say.

"Aw, just leave it. Let them say all they want. It won't hurt us." Kitty said. She hoped she wasn't lying because she really hated what she was hearing herself.

"Man, they are looking for trouble." Lance threw his fork on the dish and wanted to rock the place and hopefully, he could bury all this crap that was going on now.

"Lance, are you crazy? We all can't do that! Once we do, we're dead!" Kitty stopped Lance before he could do anything else idiotical.

Lance stopped only on the account on Kitty. If none of the X-Men were here, he'd have done it long ago.

Lance looked behind him, spotting the school class-chairman heading towards their table with "followers" tailing behind. "Don't look now but Alice of hell-land is here."

"Alice?" Kurt stood up to see better.

"Well, well, well, hello. Oh, how should I address you? Muties? Freaks?" Alice stifled a laugh.

"Not very funny, Alice." Rogue stood up too.

"We'll make this short and sweet then, muties. Leave this school and leave Illinois as well." Alice shouted.

Kitty took a step up front, "But we're here to study, just like everyone else! You can't just boot us out of here because we're a little more different than the others! We're all students, humans and men, very much alive as you are, not freaks."

Alice looked at Kitty. "What's the name, Pryde? Well, people let me tell you this. In our fair school, no one is allowed weapons, but right here at this very place, we got real life mutants, a living weapon themselves. We have the right for them to get out and leave, before we get turned into ashes."

Alice unfolded a piece of paper in her hand. "I've already done a little research. Pryde, Pryde, Pryde…ah, you can walk through walls? Well, who's gonna' be there to stop her when she decides to walk into our bedrooms? What happens of we decide to take action and shoot her and find bullets going beautifully through her? Who's going to do anything? Our University is never going to be safe and the same anymore?"

Kurt hissed at Kitty, "Kitty, I ace in Speech, let me-."

"Forget it, Kurt. I'll do it. I feel like giving her a piece of my mind right now, right here."

Kitty looked at Alice, "Alice, if you know me, you should know that I'll never hurt anyone here. You know what, you're a rasis. You judge people, even before you know them well enough. And know what else? I'm a Jew, my great-grandmother was a Chinese, and I am a CUBS fan. So what does that make me? So what if I have powers and I can phase through things? In me, I know I help people with my powers like what I did this afternoon and I never do anything harmful to anyone before in my life. Listen, so what if I'm a mutant? What would you do if you were in my shoes then? Rasicism is the worse thing I find on Earth. Why live to be so narrow-minded when you and the others are all the same? We, you and I and everyone in this planet, are the same. Being smarter, prettier and having an extra X-Gene doesn't change whom you are inside. So, tell me, do you still want us to leave then?

Rogue, Lance and Kurt were practically stunned at how well Kitty could talk. She really had a gift to shock people. Literally.

"Man, I never knew how well Kitty could be at Speech." Lance said.

"Yeah, ah thought she was the quietest of them all too." Rogue sounded stunned too.

"Wow, three million cheers for Kitty." Kurt hi-fived Rogue quietly.

Alice sounded pretty much defeated, but she tried to keep her stand. No way was she about to let a mutie run her down, especially not now.

"We still want you to leave. The school doesn't want this mutant freak case to affect the people coming to our University next year. And we're not letting you stay. We'll give you two days. Two days and if you still don't disappear from our fair school, we'll be doing extreme measures…and we mean it too." Alice turned tail, and marched off.

"Kitty, you did veally vell just now!" Kurt said.

"I…I did? I mean, I was just shooting my mouth off and…and I didn't mean for us to leave."

"She had 'er mind all set before she even came here. She was out to get us. None of us could have done anything better than ya', Kitty." Rogue praised her.

Kitty loved the support she got from her friends. "But that'd mean we have to go back to Bayville."

"Where our friends really are." Rogue added.

* * *

Kitty "requested" for Rogue and Kurt to leave her and Lance alone for once. Even though Kurt wasn't too "thrilled" about the idea, he agreed nevertheless. And he guaranteed he wouldn't eavesdrop on them this time.

The night was bright and dotted with stars. "Nice night, isn't it?" Kitty looked up at the shiny little things, hanging in the dark.

"Yeah, as nice as you are." Lance smirked.

"Well, when have **you** learnt that, Lance?" Kitty took a seat down on the bench. No one would come out in the midnight, especially not when they were mutants.

"I picked it up _somewhere_…" Lance had a really warm smile Kitty couldn't help but fall in love with. His eyes, his hair, everything about him were special.

"Lance, I'm sorry I was mad at you." Kitty leaned against him.

"Nah, I was the bad one. I shouldn't be such a mega-coward. You were right, I was a idiot."

"No, you're not, Lance." Kitty felt his hand stroke her hair slowly. Yes, it was too long a time since they both sat together in the dark like this already.

"Kitty, are you really sure? I mean, following me won't be anything very good to yell about. I probably can't give you much…" Lance sniffed at the smell of Kitty's beautiful, silky hair.

"Lance, there you go shooting your mouth off again. I don't care, I told you before. I'll stick with you, wherever you go. I love you so much, I just can't afford to lose you anymore." Kitty glanced up at him.

Lance looked down into Kitty's eyes longingly, "Learnt that from soap operas?"

"I hate you, Lance," Kitty leaned her head against his chest.

"Yeah, I hate you too. For making me love you so much." Lance said.

Kitty laughed, "You are the one watching too many soap operas."

"Are you positive that you really really REALLY want to stick with me?"

Kitty nodded, "Definitely, Lance. Because I really love you more than anything else."

Lance pulled Kitty closer to him and gave her yet another kiss. She had been longing for it, because she was _crazy_ about his kisses. It was a warm, nice feeling they'd both been absolutely dying for.

"We'll have to go back tomorrow…" Kitty whispered in between their kisses.

"And it'd be a new beginning. Be in for a surprise…" Lance kissed her some more.

"Huh? What surprise?" Kitty asked.

Lance smiled. "Just wait, Kitty-Kat. Because I've been waiting for four years myself."

* * *

… ….The next fic I do would be submitted next week so don't check back till next week...> 


	7. The Surprise

"Do we veally have to leave?" Kurt stared wearily back at the University building.

"Yeah, Kurt. We have t' go before they set explosions at us. Now, get goin' ya' Blue thang." Rogue was majorly pissed herself to be leaving but she knew they had to go.

Great, now they'll go back empty handed without half a Certificate.

Kitty looked at Lance. "I don't really feel like leaving, Lance."

He kissed her forehead while Kurt made puking background "music", which caused Lance to pass an ugly glare at him. "Listen, Kit-Kat, when we go back, it'd be a whole new beginning. Who says we must have Certificates and all that shit documents to be smart? We already are smart, especially you. We are people, despite what they say bout' us. And we'll be flying back to Bayville with our heads held high."

Kitty hugged him and thought about how much encouragement she'd just gotten from him. "And…what about us?"

"We'll be together. I won't make this a wasted effort to find me trip for you, Kitty." Lance smiled down at her, his eyes meeting her blue and beautiful ones.

Rogue stared uncomfortably at them and rolled her eyes. "Ah am definitely gonna' be ill."

They had to walk there because no Taxi would give them a lift. Thank god it wasn't that far from the University, or else they'd have died before they got there.

* * *

The four of them piled up on the plane, with Lance and Kurt constantly giving each of them looks that killed. Kitty had to sit in between the two of them to stop them from killing one another. "Guys…" She whispered slowly under her breath.

Mostly on the trip, they slept. Well, it was very obvious to ALL of us that Lance and Kitty had to be inseparable. Kitty felt herself leaning against Lance's shoulder for comfort, while having Kitty in his arms, Lance was happy enough.

"Hey…we're reaching." Lance nudged Kitty slowly to wake her up.

Kitty sat up, rubbing her eyes. "We…we are? That's fast."

"Yeah."  
"What do you think the professor would say when he found out we came back?"

Lance looked out of the window of the plane. "If he's the world greatest Telepath which he is, he'd have known we're coming back right now."

* * *

It was very good to see the beautiful mansion again. The same gate, the same building and yes, the same people would be inside.

"Lance, tell me again why aren't you going back to the Brotherhood Boarding house? Don't you like leaving with those losers?" Kitty said with jest in her tone.

"They're all alright. I just wanted to give you your surprise before I went back, that's all." Lance shrugged. "And I'm not telling you…at least, not now."

Kitty looked at him. Her boyfriend was getting weirder and weirder each and every day.

Rogue knocked on the door of the mansion. "Here it comes."

Scott pulled open the door, and when he saw Rogue and the others, he almost jumped out of his skin. "Man, you guys back for the weekend too?"

"Not really. Haven't you been reading the papers?" Kurt piled in. Yes, it felt great to be back again. To his home.

"Oh, right. Mutants spotted at University of Illinois." Scott said, helping Rogue with her suitcase.

Upon seeing Lance come in, he wasn't very sure whether he ought to be surprised or angry. "Alvers! 4 years no see. How's the feeling of abandoning Kitty and coming back to her again, huh?" He was definitely trying to be sarcastic, rubbing salt in his wounds.

Kitty defended Lance straight away, "Lance decided to come back to Bayville because he had to where else to go. Scott, I really want him here. How would you react if you couldn't see Jean for four years yourself?"

She didn't wait for his reply, whatsoever…upon seeing Professor Xavier, the mentor and teacher which had guided her so much. "Professor!" Kitty smiled broadly.

"Kitty, Rogue, Kurt. How pleased I am to see you all. What happened at the University was none of your fault. We did nothing wrong, so please, do not blame yourself."

He pulled out a hand towards Lance. "Lance. Welcome to you."

Lance shook it moodily, his eyes glaring towards Summers and Wagner, "Fine, but I'm only here cos' of Kitty. I'm still with the Brotherhood, so don't try to alter my mind."

"We can't change the will of others. I won't do anything like that but since we are all here, why don't you stay for dinner then? With all of us here."

"But, Professor-," Scott blurted out.

"Now, now, Scott. Just one dinner will do no harm. Well?" He looked at Lance.

"Fine, but no dessert."

* * *

Yes, everyone had fun at the dinner. It was better than what everybody expected. Lance however had no one to talk to, and so, stayed pretty quiet at the table, with eyes not leaving him for a second. (Scott, Kurt, Wolverine…usual "suspects".)

Kitty laughed a lot with her "old buddies" at the dinner table. It's been a long time since they were like this, way before the whole mutant mess and University and stuff.

Kitty got up. "Professor, I need the toilet. Kurt messed up my hair again!"

Kurt made a "very" innocent face. "Did I?" He laughed.

Kitty phased through the wall, grinning herself.

On seeing the little attention Lance was getting, Professor Xavier asked, "Lance, there's something on your mind."

The group quieten down, leaving Lance to speak.

"Nothing." He turned away.

"Lance, don't try to hide from a telepath. It's about…Kitty, isn't it?"

Lance shifted his hazel eyes towards the Professor, "Stay outta' my head. But…so what of it is?"

Bobby being extremely "nosey" said, "Hey, tell us what it is. C'mon, you used to be part of us."

"I'd say it more to with the word, "private" thank you." Lance said.

"Then, how about me?" Storm offered.

Beast agreed, "Ororo would be good."

Lance really needed someone to confirm his taste, even though he didn't know where this crazy conversation is going. "All right."

Storm lead Lance toward to snack room. After all, she WAS older than him.

"Lance, tell me then. About Kitty, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Lance played with the end of his pockets, mingling with something. "This."

He pulled out a velvet box, showing it to Storm. He opened it and even though it wasn't an expensive ring that kitty obviously deserved, it was still something.

"Is it…is it good enough? For Kitty, I mean."

Storm pressed it back to his hands, "If Kitty is truly genuine about her feelings for you, Lance, even a ring made out of metal would seem like a 25 carat ring to her."

* * *

Kitty returned back to the seat and everyone went back to his or her usual joyous mood. Yes, smiling, laughing, and having loads of fun.

After dinner, they all wanted to do their own stuff. Say for example Bobby's taken on the habit of creating "masterpieces" in the pool and Boom-Boom blasting her little cherry bombs all about the place.

Kitty grabbed onto Lance's arm and pulled him to the balcony, far from the chaos of everyone else. She even made sure to shut the doors so they could have their privacy.

"Oh, Lance, isn't today just wonderful?" Kitty looked up at him, smiling.

Lance nodded, "Yeah, all except for Icicle Man shooting his ice bergs around."

"Well, that is how his powers work, Lance." Kitty laughed.

"Yep, and it'd be something we can tell our kids and Grandkids about."

Kitty stared at him, "Wha…What do you mean?"

She found Lance getting down on one knee, gazing up into her eyes. "Kitty," He took her hand, "I didn't want you to be with me at first but I…I really love you a lot. You made me who I really am, discovering my talents and potential. You lightened up my day, and I…when you told me you wanted to be with me, I didn't believe what the heck I was hearing but…"

Lance got the velvet box out of his pocket, and when he opened it, Kitty was practically watery in the eyes.

"…Kitty, you can say no if you want to, and we'll just stay friends. But…but please, Kitty, can you…can you marry me?"

Lance looked away after those words. Kitty saw fear in his eyes. Fear that she might reject him and say staying friends is just as good because they had no future together.

If she said that, she'll be mad. Had four years psycho-ed her head?

Kitty took the ring and pressed it back to his hand. When she did, he got up, scared and disappointed.

"Lance, why the unhappy look? I was only asking you to put it on for me. Do you expect _me_ to put it on for myself?"

Lance seemed shocked, "You…ya' mean-?"

Kitty threw her arms over him and the both fell down on the ground, with Kitty on top of Lance. "Yes! Yes! **Yes!**" Kitty hugged him.

Lance was a little taken back, the ring still in his hand, clasped tightly. "Kitty…get off me!" He laughed.

"Do…D' you, like, mean it? I mean, really?" Kitty held him tight.

Lance kissed her, "Yeah. I want to be part of your life. And I love you."

At the back, "Ewww" sounds were made, followed by laughter and clapping. Lance and Kitty got up on their feet, their faces red. Storm, Professor X, Rogue and all the others were there.

Professor Xavier nodded, "Lance, I'm proud."

"Yeah," Jean said, "I didn't know you'll get married so soon, and with Kitty too."

"Jean, we're not even married yet." Kitty said, blushing. She felt like phasing through the ground and stop facing the embarrassment.

"But it's a good thing! You two should be proud and happy of it!" Beast said.

"Yeah…" Bobby kneed on the floor, holding Jubilee's hands, pretending he was Lance, "Kitty, I didn't want you to be with me at first but I…I really love you a lot. You made me who I really am, discovering my talents and potential. You lightened up…"

Laughter sped through as everyone clutched their sides, with Cannonball hitting Jamie by accident and turning him into several Jamies.

Jubilee threw her arms over Bobby and they tumbled on the ground comically, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

When Bobby and Jubes finished their act, Bobby added, "And Lance? I didn't like Icicle Man. I prefer Iceman!"

"Ice cube you meant." Wolverine said gruffly.

"But if you two you want to be together forever, I'll be giving you my congrats." Storm said, "And I believe all of us too."

"Yeah, so long as he doesn't hurt kitty, or else I'm coming after him." Scott put an arm over Jean's shoulders.

"Ja, me too. And count on it, rock tumbler." Kurt ported away.

"But are you sure that you guys thought it through? I mean, aren't you two a little bit too young? Kitty, you're only 18 plus and Lance is only-." Jean started with another one of her "Miss. Perfect" type of lectures.

"You think?" Lance bent down to kiss Kitty.

It was an obvious answer…

* * *

That night, when Lance returned to the Brotherhood house, he saw well…no big changes.

"Man, Lancey baby is back!" Toad hoped in front to give him a hug only to be shoved aside with a laugh.

"Came back, finally?" Blob marched out of the room, holding his sandwich.

"Yeah. Hey," Lance asked, throwing his bag on the floor. House a mess, room a mess, everything- a mess. "Where did Pietro go? And Wanda?"

Toad jumped in front of him. "Man, they left, yo. With Magneto. And they didn't even leave a dead fly for me."

Lance threw himself on the usual seat he used to sit in. Yes, it was pretty nice to be back. Especially with no annoying Pietro and Wanda, who was freaking weird.

"Listen, guys. I'm…uh…I'm getting married." Lance found the words speeding out.

Blob and Toad stared at him, and shrugged at one another.

"Yo, Lance, yer having a fever or somethin'?" Toad tried to feel his brow.

"No, really! I'm getting…engaged." Lance pushed Toad away, frustrated.

"Um, with who?" Fred sat on the ground.

"Kitty."

"I thought you forgotten bout' 'er."

Lance spoke quietly, "I thought I did…"

"But I couldn't. I had to be with her."

* * *

Kitty counted the stars with Rogue that night, in their old bedroom, even though Rogue wasn't a "Counting Stars" person. Nothing had changed ever since they left.

"I just can't believe it." Kitty's finger ran across the marble of the side of a wall.

"What?" Rogue looked at her. She couldn't believe her friend was actually about to get married soon, even though she was a year younger.

"That Lance asked me to marry him, be with him for the rest of our lives." Kitty giggled at the memory of how Lance asked her earlier on, and how she fell on top of him.

Rogue said, "Ah didn't know you'll get married so fast m'self. But then again…do you really really REALLY love him tad' much?"

"Yes." Kitty's answer was positive. "Waiting for four years had me numb from missing him too much. Maybe…maybe God just wanted us to be together. I…I was hoping so much for today and it finally came."

"Hope this would be a good marriage? You've always wanna' be a mom."

Kitty smiled without an answer. She loved Lance a lot.

She loved him last time.

She'll love him now.

And even in the future too.

And she'll be hoping for their marriage…

* * *

Yes, I went back on my word, and submitted it a lil' bit too soon. Well, it was cos' it was a public holiday in my country so I decided to make use of it to do this fanfic...yes, next chap would be uploaded round next week...as usual. Don't worry, no holidays anymore...well, back to school...sigh... 


	8. Finally together

"God, Kitty, are you excited? How's it feel to get married? Wow, like isn't this a mega-big day for you or what?" Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Amara and even Tabitha herself were all crowded around Kitty.

Kitty laughed, as Jean, the so-called make-up lady, was helping her do her eye shadow and even her mascara.

"Pipe down, will you?" Jean almost smeared the make-up and would have ended up dirtying her just-bought dress. "I'm trying to do Kitty's make-up and Tabitha, one more time you bum into my hand again, I gurantee you'll be out of this room.

_Easy, easy, don't let this bunch of kids get to you, Jean._

The four of them chuckled. They had "brutally" locked all the guys out and if anyone dared teleport in with Kurt or blast this door down, they'll be getting it from them. "Yeah, I'll kick their butts!" Tabitha laughed, receiving yet another warning from Jean once more.

"Hey, are you all done in there or what?" They heard the guys pound the door loudly. Scott threatened to shoot the door down and Ray and Roberto just wanted to charge in.

"No, not yet." Amara giggled lightly. Rogue sighed. She looked at them as she got out Kitty bridal gown. "Here ya' go." She passed them to Kitty. "Thanks, Rogue. You too, Jean. You both a big help to me today."

"All done." Jean smiled. "You look just great Kitty. And don't mention it. I love to help. I bet when Lance see you, no doubt he'll faint straight-away because of how good you look."

"Don't tease me." Kitty snatched her gown up with half a grin and got into the bathroom.

When Kitty came out, she was looking really good.

"Big day, Kitty. Ah hope everythin' goes well." Rogue said, "Cos' it looks like it's gonna' rain soon."

"Nothing Storm can't handle. She's a strong woman." Jubes pointed out their weather witch.

The guys were getting impatient outside. The place had only the guys, with Storm, roaming around and they were wondering how long one actually take to change, put on make-up and do her hair.

"Alright already." Rahne and Jubilee opened the door.

Kitty came walking out. Yes, everyone was dressed great today but Kitty was the center of everything. She was perfect.

"How…how do you guys think I look?"

"Impressive, Kitty." Storm pointed out while passing by.

"Yeah, I'll give it two hands up and mega-smileys." Kurt said.

Scott pointed out. "Good make-up there too. Must be Jean's effort in that one."

Jean slapped his shoulder. "Scott…"

"I wonder how's Lance doing now." Kitty said, worried.

Rogue shook her head lightly, "Ya' worry too much. What could happen it him?"

* * *

Easier said than done. Lance was trying to look good but with the rest of the guys practically getting into mess every time, there's no way he could get there on time.

Lance caused a tremor through the ground, with only a simple glare from his eyes. Normally, he had to use a lot of energy for that but now, he was mad enough that only one simple glare did the trick.

"I've been _trying _to get this blasted tie on for ten minutes already and you guys are messing around!" Lance shouted and yet another angry tremor came.

Both toad and Blob were going to attend Lance's big day- his wedding.

Blob had got into his the clothes he wore to the Sadie Hawkins dance he'd been to 4 years ago. He cleaned his dirty and mucky hands on his pants and left a stain.

Toad already messed his up when he crumpled his suit while jumping around the walls, sticking his tongue out for flies.

Lance finally got his necktie done and slapped his forehead when he saw what he called "Boloney Heads". "What is it with you two?" He figured **not** bringing them along might have been better.

Lance felt his pockets. Good, the velvet box was still there, his wallet…hey! "Where my wallet? Toad?" Lance yelled at him. If he had to go on like what he was doing now, he'll be dead shouting.

"Yo, I think Freddy sat on it, man." Toad shrugged.

"Blob, get up now." Lance found that he wasn't moving and was still totally absorbed into his stupid, godforsaken Powerpuff Girls. Hello, how old was he already?

He felt his mobile ring. "I'll so square up with you later on and count on it." Lance hissed, trusting his mobile out.

"Hello?"

"Lance, I'm half-way already. Where are you?"

Lance tugged at his collar. "Um…I'll be leaving soon. As soon as Fred gives my wallet back to me that is."

Kitty looked out of the window. She was in Jean's SUV, with Rogue, Storm and Amara in the car.

"Oh…I…I brought your ring. Don't forget mine." Kitty blushed at that statement.

Lance smiled. Yes, it was the first smile he had all day. "Don't worry., I remembered. How could I not, especially when I'm gonna' get married to the world's best girl?"

Kitty giggled, as she felt eyes fall on her. "Lance, where did those honey-words come from?"

"Learnt them from you, Kitty-Kat."

Kitty said, "Alright, get going now. I don't want to be kept waiting for too long, Lance."

"Right, I'll be there on time, your majesty, I swear."

Kitty hung up, smiling.

Lance felt a light click at the other end and went beck glaring at Blob. _Man, forget the god dammit wallet._

"Get going, guys." Lance kicked the TV set down and got Blob out of his trance.

"Hey, watcha' do that fer'?" Fred exclaimed.

Lance didn't speak, just gave him an awful stare, which made him and Toad shiver, piling into his jeep.

"Man, I hate it when he does that." Toad said.

* * *

Kitty played with her flowers that Lance sent in that early morning. They were beautiful…

"Where's Alvers?" Scott tapped his foot impatiently.

"Answer, not here." Ray said, checking his watch.

Kurt noticed Kitty wasn't half-worried. Amanda was actually there too.

"Kitty, aren't you afraid he might not turn up?"

Kitty looked up. "He will."

Jean pushed Kitty to one side. "C'mon, Brides shouldn't see the bridegroom on their big wedding day, Kitty."

"And where did you get that one from? Ah, must be all the Chinese culture books you've been reading too much about."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Lance finally arrived, finding no one but Kurt there, with Amanda. "Vhat took you so late?"

"Sorry, Blob's too fat. I had to stop by the gas station for a pump." Lance panted. Kurt could tell he was trying to get here as quick as he could.

"Vell, straighten out your collar. Professor Xavier's going to be our pastor, so hurry up!" Kurt grab onto Lance's arm and before Lance knew it, he was in the church, facing all the X-Men and watching his goofy "friends" rush in, both snatching for one stupid seat.

Lance felt awkward, especially facing Professor X, who gave him an encouraging smile.

_Relax, Lance. Don't worry._ Lance heard Professor X's voice in his head.

Lance got the ring out and placed it in the "cushion" before him. He saw the ring Kitty bought for him was already there. All he had to do now was wait…wait…. and still wait.

Lance felt music ringing in his ears and the door had been telekinetically pushed open.

Yes, I know this sounds sappy but I have to write it.

Kitty walked in, her cheeks red. She was dead hoping no one would stare but they all are. All of them.

She came in front of Professor X (Yes, he's in his wheelchair, so Jean must have got him up there, duh).

And also next to Lance.

Professor Xavier started to say all the things on would you care for her and all that blah blah blah…both Lance and Kitty weren't really listening.

When Lance said, "I do" (Sappy, second time), Kitty felt so ever touched. She could tell Lance really loved her a lot.

When it came to Kitty's turn to say, "I do", she took a little time. She wasn't in doubt. She was just…speechless.

Her eyes whelmed up with silent tears…collecting right at the end of her baby blue eyes. And everyone was waiting for her, wondering if she was hesitating already.

Kitty nodded at first, then crying, she said, "I do." Yes, clapping was heard, of course.

When Lance and Kitty finished exchanging rings and several glances at each other, Kitty hugged Lance tightly. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Lance drew her into a kiss. The wonderful warm, tender kiss he always gave.

_Hey, everyone's looking. When are you two ever going to finish kissing?_

They both pulled away when they realized that Jean was in their head, both blushing.

Lance still gazed into her eyes as she lost herself into his. Like as if they were connecting through Telepathy or something.

Lance took Kitty's hand, giving her a quick, deep kiss. "I love you, Kitty. I really do."

Kitty hugged him again. "Like, me too."

They'll be going out there.

They'll be craving a new life.

They'll be leading it together.

But whatever they do, they'll still love each other.

Now and forever.

* * *

_Yes, the end…unless you want me to continue doing this fic, tell me. I definitely think of something. Like their lives after a year under the same roof…blah blah blah…and all that. If you don't say anything, I'll just do another new fic. If I can think of one…

* * *

_

**R.Lina...** _**God... you always check out this fic don't you? 6 reviews were from you…well, I have to say a big thank you, I s'pose. Been so busy, caught up with work I almost forgot bout' my fiction. Oh god…sigh…homework…**_

**_Musagirl..._Yes, a great pal U are. Enjoyed chatting with you on the mail everytime. Sorry if I'm not replying fast enough. Gosh, you gave the most reviews for me so far…thanx!

* * *

**


End file.
